


Beauty

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael stared as Griffon ran her fingertips over the surprisingly <i>very realistic</i> shaft of the dildo strapped around her hips to fit snug against her pelvis, watching the beautiful blond woman grin and lean down to give him a slow kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Michael stared as Griffon ran her fingertips over the surprisingly _very realistic_ shaft of the dildo strapped around her hips to fit snug against her pelvis, watching the beautiful blond woman grin and lean down to give him a slow kiss.

"Come on, don't be such a baby." Geoff teased from where he sat by Michael's head, although it was just in jest. Everything they did was consensual and no one was made to feel bad if they backed out of something they were experimenting with.

"I'm not being a baby. It's just..." Michael protested, and Geoff ran his fingers through the younger man's curls.

"What is it, buddy?"

"It's bigger than yours." Michael mumbled, and couldn't help but grin as Griffon began laughing, throwing her head back. Geoff grumbled and called them both assholes before leaning forward to press kisses along the length of Griffon's neck, causing her laughter to transform into a breathy moan, her fingers sliding into his hair as her eyes fluttered shut. Michael wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more erotic.

Then Griffon's hands were on his hips, pulling him closer as Geoff's mouth moved lower, his lips wrapping around her nipple as Michael scrambled to find the bottle of lube hidden between the folds of the sheets, finally finding it and pressing it into her hand.

She let out a melodic moan as Geoff continued to pleasure her neck and breasts with his mouth, two of her fingers slicked up and pressed up inside Michael, working him open. The younger man squirmed as her fingers worked at his prostate, groaning and arching his back off the bed.

"Griffon hurry up please." He begged, pressing back against her fingers.

"You're not going to cum until I let you, right baby?" She purred and Michael gasped at another brush against his prostate, nodding frantically.

"Yes, fuck, yes Griffon please I need it."

Griffon hummed and pulled her fingers free, generously coating the synthetic cock between her legs as she kissed Geoff slowly and languidly, Michael watching with glassed over eyes, fingers itching to grab Geoff by the hair and kiss him hard.

He continued to watch the pair as the kiss was broken, Griffon lifting Michael's hips and Geoff gripping the base of the strap on as his wife pressed the tip against Michael's hole, slowly pressing up into him.

Michael groaned at the pleasant burn of the stretch, his eyes fluttering shut and his fingers curling around the sheets. They had chosen the size of the toy together, and Michael had agreed to something as big as they had gotten. He was damn glad for that decision now as Griffon's hips fit against his ass, his eyes opening to see the beautiful woman staring down at him, a fond smile on her lips and a hungry look in her eyes.

"Please." Michael whimpered and Griffon's smile grew, her hips moving back only to buck forward, pushing the dildo deep inside Michael again, the younger man letting out a moan and struggling to hold his hips up so Griffon wouldn't have to.

She kept fucking into him with a slow, languid pace, leaving Michael whimpering and begging with flushed cheeks and lust-filled eyes, pleading for her to go harder or faster just _anything_.

"You're so-- oh god, Geoff-- You're so pretty like this, Michael." She whispered, voice stuttering with a short moan as Geoff moved behind her, his fingers moving between her legs.

As Geoff's fingers worked between Griffon's legs, her head fell back to rest against his shoulder as she moaned. Her hips stilled and Michael let out a whine, but he didn't really mind as he watched Griffon's lips part and her hand reach back to clutch at Geoff's hip, her fingers digging into the skin. Her hips jerked slightly as he kissed along the length of her neck, and Michael echoed her moan at the movement.

Both men were awestruck as Griffon arched her back, moaning loudly as she shook from orgasm, her hips pressing flush against Michael's ass, the dildo pressing against his prostate.

Griffon gasped softly for breath and pulled out of Michael, her fingers working at the straps wrapped around her hips, Michael and Geoff quickly moving to help her.

Once that was out of the way, Geoff sunk down to lay on his back, his head between Griffon's legs, tattooed hands on her hips as he pulled her down to his mouth. Michael sat up as Griffon moaned, rocking down against Geoff's tongue, and kissed a line up the center of her chest and her throat, his hands placed on top of Geoff's as he kisses her passionately, letting her control the speed and roughness of the kiss, her hands moving to cup his jaw, pulling his mouth harder against his own.

Michael let out a choked moan as Geoff's hand moved from Griffon's hip to wrap around his neglected cock, stroking him slowly and moving his mouth from Griffon's mound, his tongue lapping against Michael's tip.

"Mmmm Michael get on your hands and knees." She said in a soft voice after a few moments of watching Geoff's tongue get Michael worked up to a quivering, whimpering mess. 

Michael quickly moved position, getting on his hands and knees with his ass facing Geoff and Griffon. He felt hands on his cheeks, spreading them apart before a tongue was running around his hole, causing him to suck in a sharp breath and moan.

The bed shifted as Griffon positioned herself against the headboard, her fingers sliding into Michael's curls as she spread her legs, cooing as she lowered his mouth to her crotch, head falling back and a moan leaving her parted lips as he sucked her clit into his mouth, tongue working on the sensitive bud as Geoff's tongue continued to work at his ass, moaning and causing Griffon's grip on his hair to tighten.

"Just like that, Michael, fuck." She breathed, pressing her hips up into his mouth as he sucked harder then released her clit, his tongue working down lower, teasing between her lips and penetrating her with the muscle, groaning as Geoff reached between his legs to stroke his cock, his tongue darting into Griffon periodically as she proceeded to moan and press up against his mouth.

At her urging, he moved his mouth back to her clit, sucking and licking the bud as his hips bucked into Geoff's hand, his climax building in his gut.

"Don't let him cum." She told her husband in a surprisingly strong voice before she was moaning again, and pulled Michael's curls at the whine the younger man emit at the denial of release. He sucked harder on her clit as she ground up against his face, listening to her moans grow in volume before she was struck silent, her body shaking and her back arching as she came, thighs pressing against the sides of Michael's head as she held his head completely still, before she let out a shaky, breathless moan and released him.

Michael lifted his head and Geoff removed his mouth from the man's ass, both of them watching Griffon for more instruction as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she came down from her orgasm.

As she opened her eyes and saw them watching her, she smiled and reached between her legs, spreading her lips and saying, "Do whatever you want to get off, love."

Michael looked to Geoff now, always the submissive of their sexual escapades. Geoff grinned and told him to get the lube, which he instantly scrambled to do, pressing it into Geoff's hand, watching him slick himself before pushing his back so that Michael was on his knees facing Griffon, watching her work a finger inside of herself as Geoff held his hip with one hand, easing inside of him.

Both men let out moans, Michael leaning heavily against the older man and whimpering as Geoff bottomed out but didn't move.

"Geoff please." Michael begged, and at Griffon's raised eyebrow in his direction swallowed hard, "Fuck daddy fuck me please."

Geoff moaned at that and both hands were on his hips now, his own pulling back before snapping forward to return to press against Michael's ass, the skin slapping together at the brief contact made before Geoff was pulling back again, fucking into Michael with abandon as the younger man moaned and cursed in front of him, hand wrapping around his own cock and stroking himself as he watched Griffon fuck herself with two fingers.

Michael gasped and emitted a loud moan as Geoff hit his prostate, his fingers digging harder into his hips as he kissed and sucked at his neck. "Oh fuck Geoff right there oh Jesus fucking Christ daddy please I'm so... I'm so close." He whined and moaned, voice breaking as he felt tears stinging at his eyes. The embarrassment he felt was instantly blown away by pleasure as his orgasm caught him completely by surprise, building slowly in intensity until he was shouting profanity between moans, his fingers reaching back to pull Geoff's hips flush against him, nails biting into the skin. The older man moaned against his neck and pressed deep inside Michael as he came himself, his eyes locked on Griffon as she worked her fingers faster inside herself, watching him as well and giving a small smile before she moaned and closed her eyes, pressing her fingers deep inside herself and arching her back, mouth dropping open in a silent moan.

The three of them fell together in a comfortable silence, shifting until Michael's head was pillowed against Geoff's chest and Griffon was spooned up behind him, arm draped around his waist and lips tickling against the nape of his neck, a musical laugh escaping her as Michael squirmed.

"I'm really glad we started doing this." Geoff admitted, his fingers running through Michael's curls, both him and Griffon letting out identical hums of confirmation. Geoff chuckled and pressed a kiss to both of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly my first time writing smut with a female bodied person involved, so I really hope you enjoyed this (:


End file.
